


Thorin

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin loves another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorin

Thorin (Two)

Thorin was beyond happy, he didn't think he would ever have his own child, not since long ago. Reina, his wife and Queen, will give him a child. She had asked him to stay away from her, she kept her distance. He wonders what he had done to her. Does she love another? Is she not happy she will have a child? Is that why she keeps him away? He does not know. He is happy but also saddened, he had needed to marry. Reina is his friend, was his friend. Marriage had changed that between them. He loved her as a friend. He couldn't forget his first and only love, she had died many years ago, after Smaug came. Another reason to hate the Dragon, he took away his home, killed his people, killed his love. She should be here by his side, bearing him his children. He tried loving Reina, she was much more vibrant, energetic and enthusiastic. No one could compare with Fatima but Reina could help him love again. He just needed to move on from Fatima, she was gone.

Reina was getting bigger, much bigger. He worried for her, she did not listen to him. She continued to work on her garden. He knew they needed the produce but her safely and that of his child was more important. He had Dwalin guards her, his life wasn't as important. He will guard his treasures. Was that what Reina had become, she was always his friend, companion but treasure. He missed her, he wanted to hold her. They spoke but it was as before, in the beginning of the quest. As he was the King and she was just another of the company. She kept him at a distance, that had hurt. It hurt him, an ache in his chest. The feeling of losing someone he held dear. Had he come to love her? She did everything for his people. She was bright as diamonds, shimmering in the darkness. Her distance hurt more that he liked, he did not want to feel this kind of pain. He did want to feel he has lost another.

He tried to speak with her, get time to spend with her but she looked unhappy by his side. Was she not happy with him. Of course not, she must love another. He left her alone, he only made things worse by forcing her to spend time with him. That was how the next month passed, his heart aches from her rejection. When he did see her it was at dinner but she never looked at him. Avoid looking at him, speaking with the others, laughing at their jokes. He was furious, she looked happy with everyone else but him. He didn't know if he could stand it much longer. He had grown to love her, more than he thought he ever could.

She looked in pain, he was only trying to help. She yelled at him to leave her alone, wasn't it enough that she was giving him a child. A child he wanted with someone else, another woman. Someone he called out for each time he took her. Had he been saying Fatima's name as he was with his wife. He had not realized. Was this why she kept him at a distance. Did she love him as he began to love her? He tried to hold her in his arms but she pushed him away, hitting his chest as she cried. Good thing he was holding her, she cried at in pain than feel unconscious in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He could not lose her.


End file.
